Jason's Love Triangle
by Future Ranger
Summary: Jason is caught in a love TommyKim, KatJasonEmily, AdamTanya.


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters just the plot.

Couples: Tommy/Kim, Kat/Jason/Emily, Adam/Tanya, Rocky/Aisha,

Timeline: During PRiS.

Setting: At the Hilliards house. Around 7:43pm

Jason and Kat are arguing.

Why are you so insecure? Jason asked Kat.

Don't try and make me seem stupid Jason I'm not insecure. Kat answered

Then why do you have to check up on me 24/7? Jason asked.

Because I'm your girlfriend, I want to know what my boyfriend is doing. I mean cant I know what you're doing.

I never said that but you make it seem like I'm cheating on you. Jason said.

Are you? Kat asked.

I'm outta of here. Jason said. Heading toward the door. Kat stood in his way.

No Jason answer me? Kat asked.

Jason looked at Kat and sighed.

No I'm not. Jason answered.

Your full of it Jason. Kat said. Moving from in front of the door going to sit on the couch.

What do you want me to say yes? Jason asked.

No Jason I want you to tell me the truth. Kat said.

I just told you No. Jason answered.

Whatever Jason bye, you can leave. Kat said.

Alright. Jason said opening the door.

You know what Jason we're through. Kat said.

Your call. Jason said.

Jason got in his black explorer and left. He drove to Tommy and Kim's apartment.

He knocked on the door. He was too upset. Kim came to the door.

What's up Jase? Kim asked letting him in.

I need to talk to you and Tommy. Jason said sitting on the couch.

You can talk to me for now. Tommy is in the shower. Kim said

The telephone rang.

Hold on Jase let me see who this is. Kim said.

She looked at the caller i.d. It's Kat. Kim said looking at Jason

Kim instantly knew what was going on.

Don't answer it. Jason said.

Come on Jase I can't do that to Kat. Let me see what she wants. Kim said

Kim answered the phone. Hey what's up Kat?

…………………

No Jason didn't come by here. Kim answered.

…………………

If he does I'll tell him. Kim said.

…………...

Ok we'll talk. Kim said hanging up the phone.

What did she say? Jason asked curiously.

She wanted to know if you were here and she wants you to call her. Kim said.

See what I mean she's always on my ass.24/7 Jason said.

Tommy was coming downstairs. He saw his best friend on the couch.

What's up bro? Tommy asked Jason.

Horrible. Jason answered.

What happened? Tommy asked seriously.

It's about Kat. Jason said.

What about her? Tommy asked.

She's a wreck. She thinks I'm cheating on her and today she broke up with me.

Jason said

Did she say why you two were breaking up? Kim asked.

No. But I don't care anymore she always wants to argue. Jason said.

I'm sick of it.

Maybe she needs some space to think and reflect. Tommy said.

Maybe. Jason said. I don't know what it is but I can't take it anymore.

Let's go get a drink and talk about this. Tommy suggested.

Yeah you boys go hang out I'll call Kat and talk to her. Kim said.

Tommy put on his white shirt.

Alright baby we'll be back. Tommy said he kissed Kim and left.

Jason followed Tommy to the restaurant. They went to outback steakhouse.

A greeter came up them. Hi how are you two doing? She asked them

We're good. Tommy answered.

It's just you two? She asked.

Yes. Jason answered.

Ok right this way. She said. leading Jason and Tommy to a table.

A waitress will be with you shortly. She said handing the menus.

Ok thank you. Tommy said.

the waitress walked away.

So are you through with Kat? Tommy asked.

I don't know bro. I mean she just bugs a lot. Jason said.

Man I wish I knew what to tell you. Tommy said.

A waitress was headed towards their table.

Hi how are two doin- Jason! The waitress said.

Jason looked up. Emily! Jason said

Oh my god how are you? Emily asked. Jason stood up to hug Emily.

I'm good and you? Jason asked

Just working hard. Emily answered.

Hey Em you remember Tommy right? Jason asked.

Yeah from Angel Grove. Hey. Emily said.

Hey. Tommy said back.

So what are you two going to have tonight? Emily asked

I'll have the 10 oz steak wit potatoes on the side. Jason said.

Anything to drink? Emily asked.

Uh a sprite will be good. Jason said.

And you? Emily asked looking at Tommy.

A sprite will be all for me. Tommy said

Ok I'll be right back with your drinks. Emily said. Walking away.

Alright thanks Em. Jason said

Man talk about fate. Tommy said

What do you mean? Jason asked.

Emily duh. Do you think she still likes you? Tommy asked.

I doubt it. I haven't seen her in 2 yrs. Jason answered.

Or the question is do you still like her? Tommy asked.

I don't know…… Maybe. Jason answered cluelessly.

I think you should go for it. Tommy said.

Really!! Jason said.

Yeah Kat broke up with you right? Tommy asked.

Yeah. Jason answered.

So talk to Emily. It won't hurt to talk. Tommy said.

That's true. Jason said.

After all she is your ex. Tommy said smiling.

Emily came back with the food and drinks.

Tommy and Jason ate and talked about the old days. They were caught up in to much fun. Tommy looked at his cellphone. It was almost 10.

Bro I gotta get home. Tommy said.

Why what time is it? Jason asked

It's 9:41. Tommy answered.

Aight bro I'll swing by tomorrow. Jason said.

Aight. Tommy said getting up from the table.

Tommy left. Jason saw him get in his red camaro and leave.

Jason saw Emily wiping off a table. Man she's beautiful than ever. Jason thought to himself.

He motioned for Emily to come to his table.

What's up? Emily asked

What time do you get off? Jason asked.

In a few minutes. Why? Em asked.

I was hoping maybe me and you can talk? Jason asked

I was hoping we could too. Emily said.

Jason smiled. I'll give you a ride home if you need one.

I'll follow you. Emily said.

Ok cool. Jason answered.

Emily went back to work. Jason was done eating and put the money on the check tablet.

He went outside to his car and listened to some music until Emily got done.

About 15 minutes later Emily came outside. She knew Jason's explorer.

She tapped on his window.

Jason opened the door.

Hey. Jason said. Where's your car? Jason asked.

Over there. Emily said pointing to the blue Monte Carlo.

Nice Wheels. Jason complimented

Thanks. She said.

You ready to go? Jason asked

Yeah let's get out of here. Emily said.

She got in her car and followed Jason to his house. Luckily Jason's parents and his sister weren't home. They were in Vegas.

They went inside the house. They sat on the couch drinking sodas and watched tv.

So how long have you been working at Outback? Jason asked.

For about 2 and half years. Emily answered.

You like it? Jason asked.

Yeah it's okay. They want to make me a team lead. Emily said.

You should take it. Jason said.

Yeah but I'm going to school and so I can't do both it's going to take up my whole day.

Emily said.

I understand. That's good though that you are working and going to school. Jason said

Yeah I want to make a lot of money when I'm older. Emily said.

Good choice. Jason said.

After I talked to you and Tommy you seemed upset. What happened? Emily asked

I wasn't upset. Jason lied.

You were upset you were pouting. Emily said.

I was not. Jason said.

Like a big baby you were. Emily teased.

Well if you must know. It was just some crazy stuff wit my girlfriend. Jason said.

What happened? Emily asked.

She's too insecure. She thinks I'm always cheating on her when I'm not. And today when we were arguing. She said we we're through. After she said that I left. That's when you see me and Tommy at Outback. Jason said.

Her loss. Emily said.

Hmm. Jason said.

She didn't realize what she had was good. Emily said.

Ah nevermind her. I'm not worried about it. Jason said

Emily leaned over and kissed Jason.

Jason was too shocked to say or do anything. Jason finally pulled away.

Emily sighed.

Jason I still like you. Emily said.

Really? Jason asked.

Yeah Jase. I know I moved but I didn't want us to stop being together. Emily said.

Jason sighed. Kat was still in the back of his mind. But why?

What's wrong Jase? Emily asked.

Nothing. Jason answered casually.

Emily kissed Jason again

Jason took Emily by the hand and led her upstairs to his bedroom. Jason laid on the bed. He and Emily began to kiss passionately.

At The Hilliard's House. Kat was on the phone with Kim still.

I don't know Kim. Jason knows I love him but……..Kat said.

If you love him you should go and apologize. Kim said.

You think I should. Kat said.

Yeah after all you broke up with him. Kim said.

Ok I'll call him first and then go see him. Kat said.

That's what I want to hear. Kim said.

Ok thanks Kim so much. Kat said.

No problem. Kim said

They both hung up. Kat called Jason's cellphone. It rung but she got no answer.

He's probably Mr. Pissed Off so he won't answer his phone. Kat thought. She grabbed her keys and drove to Jason's house. She slowed down when she seen a blue Monte Carlo in the driveway. Kat was a little confused. She got out and walked to the front door.

Kat was hesitating on whether or not to ring the doorbell. Kat sighed and rung the doorbell. She waited for a few seconds but got no answer. She rang the doorbell again the door was being unlocked. Jason answered the door. He was surprised to see Kat at his house.

Kat what are you doing here? Jason asked.

We need to talk about earlier. Kat said.

Now? Jason asked.

Kat looked behind her. Who's car is that? Kat asked.

Jason sighed.

Jason what's going on? Kat asked.

Emily who was waiting upstairs for Jason put on his shirt and came downstairs to see what Jason was doing.

Hey Jase Emily said………she stopped dead center when she seen Kat at the front door. Jason was looking at the ground wondering what the hell he got himself into.

Kat was staring at Emily. Kat was speechless.

I think I should go. Kat said. turning around to leave.

Wait! Jason said.

Jason looked at Emily and then at Kat.


End file.
